dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Acedia (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Acedia, also known as the Deadly Sin of Sloth, is a major character in the story, "High School DxD: Nanatsu no Taizai." She is one of the four surviving members of the original Seven Deadly Sins, though she has no desire to reform the once feared and awed demonic entities. As a member of the SDS, Acedia possesses a great deal of power, rivaling even beings like that of Ophis. However, because of her sin of sloth, she never goes all out, and as a result, limits her capabilities. So far, she has revealed that her limited abilities are enough to face beings like Sirzechs Lucifer, who is a Super Devil, and the Heavenly Dragons. Appearance Acedia is a very beautiful woman with an elegant appearance, dressed in a long, violet dress with short, puffy sleeves and a low cut v-neck with a black choker, and the hem of her dress extends past her feet. Her silver hair is tied into messy buns, and has long bangs that frame the sides of her face. Personality In contrast to her elegant and wondrous appearance, Acedia is the embodiment of laziness, and like Fornicatio, her sin of sloth is constantly active. She hardly puts any effort into anything, much less does much of anything, instead preferring to go lounge about and do as little as possible. She has also stated by her own admission that she has no desire to reform the Seven Deadly Sins, feeling that it would be too much work, and instead opts to take the easiest routes possible. That being said, she also feels discontent with the current state of things, wishing to liven things up, but doesn't put much effort into doing that. When she meets Issei Hyoudou, she does express more effort into what she previously considered to be mundane concepts, though this was partially because she found Issei to be interesting, as he had managed to bring up that spark that livened up her life. She has also displayed some interest in him as well, spending most of her time with him. She has even taken to sleeping in the same bed as him, much to Tristitia's dismay. Profile Acedia is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, recorded as the Deadly Sin of Sloth. She, along with the others, were created after Tristitia, who was the first Deadly Sin, was defeated by God after her attempts to destroy him. As she often held back as a result of never taking things seriously because of her sin of sloth, she was noted to be the weakest of the eight, but was still considered to be just as dangerous as the rest of them. Along with her fellow Deadly Sins, she became an idol of fear and worship amongst the Devils. By the end of the Great War, however, Acedia, alongside Fornicatio, Avaritia, and Tristitia, were the only remaining members of the Deadly Sins. After the war ended, she mysteriously vanished, having taken up residence in the territory of the Camilla Faction. According to Gasper while he was still in their custody, they had initially been hostile to her, but after an engagement with her, they had quickly come to fear her and stayed away from her. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Acedia's appearance is based off of Kongou, the main antagonist of the anime adaptation of Arpeggio of the Blue Steel. * As a result of her sin of sloth, Acedia's laziness in battle had resulted in her becoming mistakenly being the weakest of the Seven Deadly Sins, while in reality, she is just as powerful as all of them. * Acedia is one of the remaining four members of the original Seven Deadly Sins who survived the aftermath of the Great War. * She is '5, 6" ft tall, and weighs 105 lbs. * Acedia is a fan of the series, Vampire Knight. Ironically, after the Great War, she took up residence in the territory of the Camilla Faction, which is comprised of Vampires. * It is implied by Avaritia that Acedia might have feelings for issei, given her interactions with him, but Fornicatio stated that she would feel lazy about telling him about her feelings. * Her favorite food is instant ramen. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy